The Internet provides hundreds of different top level domains (“TLDs”), such as .com, .net, .org, .gov, .gift, .kitchen, etc. However, many website operators lack sufficient technical knowledge to consider using lesser-known TLDs when obtaining a domain name. For example, a small dental practice may only be aware of the most common TLDs. As such, the dental practice may not consider a potentially better domain name from another TLD (e.g., .biz, .doctor, or .expert). And, even being aware of such options, the dental practice may have no objective basis for selecting one domain name over than another.
The selection of a domain name can greatly affect an amount of traffic directed to a webpage. For example, a user may search for webpages relevant to a topic by entering keywords associated with the topic into a search engine. The search results may include a particularly relevant webpage that does not appear to be relevant to the user based on its domain name. As a consequence, the user may overlook the domain in lieu of one the seems more relevant.